Todo el tiempo del mundo
by Carisse Rose
Summary: Pueden pasar los días y transcurrir los años, pero una persona puede permanecer intacta en tu corazón a cada momento y todo el tiempo del mundo. El siguiente fic participa en el Reto temático: Día de las madres del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)


**Disclaimer**: El siguiente fic participa en el **Reto temático: Día de las madres del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)**

**Nota de Autor:**

De vuelta con los ya típicos one-shot. En el disclaimer, coloqué que participaba por un reto asociado al día de las madres, y dentro del cuerpo de la historia, también. ¿Por qué lo hice, considerando que el desafío ya concluyó hace algunas semanas y que el día de las madres, lógicamente, ya pasó? Bueno, tengo varios motivos. Uno de ellos es que mi historia puede figurar en la lista de retos a pesar de ser entrega _muy_ tarde (y aprovecho de agradecer a la organizadora del reto por la posibilidad). Varios temas de la universidad me impidieron entregar el reto a tiempo, y bueno, de todas formas lo iba a terminar por más que tardara.

Y otro motivo por el que, para mí, era importante concluir esta historia, es por lo mucho que significó concluirla. Cuando vi que el reto era sobre el día de las madres, supe de inmediato sobre qué quería escribir. Iba a hacerlo sobre esas personas que son como madres, a pesar de no serlo "por regla". Son las personas que son capaces de darte un amor de igual inmensidad, y que espero que sea un amor que alguna persona que lea esto haya conseguido sentir en algún punto de su vida. Es de esos amores que nunca vas a dejar de extrañar y que te deja un vacío que ninguna otra persona puede llenar. Es un tipo de amor maternal que supera muchas barreras.

Disfruten de la historia, la escribí con mucha dedicación. Recuerden, los reviews siempre son bienvenidos.

* * *

_Dedicado a la persona que siempre será inmortal en mi corazón, por más años que pasen y por más momentos donde añoro que estés a mi lado. _

* * *

_Todo el tiempo del mundo_  
**—Capítulo Único—**

—No creo que sea lo mío—dijo, deslizando el folleto a través de la mesa con un desgano cercano al aburrimiento.

—Creo que aún no has evaluado bien esa opción, querida.

Lily apoyó su mentón sobre su mano derecha, traspasando con su mirada a Molly, quien se movía de un lado a otro en la cocina sin ademán de detenerse en sus labores. Lily siempre se preguntaba cómo era que su abuela conseguía mantener sus energías intactas a pesar de lo aburridas que parecían sus labores, como si tuviese una batería interminable dentro de ella o algo por el estilo.

Debía llevar por lo menos una hora inmersa en los folletos y papeles informativos que les habían pasado en el colegio. Eran tantas imágenes, tantos textos, y tantas opciones, pero ninguna conseguía producir un estremecimiento en su corazón que fuese una señal, un indicio que le gritara que ése iba a ser el futuro que la haría sentir completa.

No parecía existir una sola carrera en el mundo mágico que consiguiera ganar su respaldo.

Continuó observando parsimoniosamente a su abuela. Siempre se había preguntado cómo es que lo había hecho para conseguir ser la mujer plena que era para ese entonces. Por supuesto, sabía que ella era como cualquier otro ser humano en la tierra; que ella había sufrido de una manera en que muy pocas madres siquiera podían llegar a imaginar, que tuvo que pasar por cosas horribles que, siempre decía, "desearía que no pasaran en el mundo".

Y es que todas esas luchas que su abuela había dado toda su vida, la manera en que tuvo que ser fuerte para reprimir el dolor luego de pérdidas que eran irremediables y el esmero con que trataba de seguir adelante a pesar de haber vivido guerras que dejarían a cualquiera a la deriva no conseguían más que reafirmar la idea que Lily siempre se había forjado con respecto a ella.

Su abuela era una heroína para ella. Una mujer tan formidable como su propia madre, tan resistente como la magia más poderosa y tan llena de amor incluso en los momentos donde el concepto no tenía cabida.

Bajo esas meditaciones, buscando indagar aún más sobre ella como si se tratara de un extraordinario tesoro, se animó para exponer una interrogante.

— ¿Abuela? —La aludida alzó su vista hacia la muchacha de característico cabello Weasley que la contemplaba meditativa— Cuando tú estabas en Hogwarts, bueno… ¿siempre supiste con exactitud cómo querías que fuera tu futuro?

Tomó un par de segundos que Molly abandonara sus quehaceres y se volteara completamente hacia su nieta, acompañada de una mirada bañada en nostalgia.

—Era mucho más complicado en ese tiempo, Lils—le explicó—. Estábamos en medio de una guerra, y todo se trataba del bando por el cual decidías jugar. O también estaba la opción de huir.

—Lo sé—no era que le gustara que su abuela hablara de ese tema, simplemente había sentido un impulso que la alentó—, pero… ¿jamás pensaste en cómo sería tu vida cuando todo eso acabara?

—Sí—una sonrisa curvó sus labios durante un fugaz instante—, siempre pensaba en lo mucho que quería tener una familia. Era muy joven, pero era una de esas cosas que visualizas en tu mente cuando te proyectas en el futuro. Íbamos a ser tu abuelo y yo, con nuestra pequeña familia. Aunque bueno, no resultó siendo pequeña a fin de cuentas—una carcajada escapó al final de esta clase, y Lily sonrió con las cejas levemente alzadas.

—Evidentemente—un segundo después, se dio cuenta de que tenía muchas preguntas aglomeradas en la mente— ¿Siempre supiste que te ibas a casar con el abuelo Arthur?

Una nueva sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Molly, esta vez acompañada de un leve tinte rojizo que se extendió por sus mejillas y brillo en sus ojos castaños.

—Lo imaginaba constantemente. No sé por qué, pero siempre sentí que él era el amor de mi vida. Nunca se lo dije hasta mucho tiempo después, claro—sonaba avergonzada ante esa confesión.

—Mi mamá me contó que una vez dijiste eso, cuando a ti te caía mal la tía Fleur—comentó inocentemente.

Esta vez Molly no pudo reprimir la risa eufórica que escapó de su boca. Lily sonrió ante la visión de su abuela, siendo tan feliz en ese preciso momento aunque fuese sólo por un recuerdo.

—Fue una historia algo complicada de amor y odio.

— ¿Podrías contármela? —pidió Lily, al tiempo que giraba su silla para mirar desde un mejor ángulo el rostro de su abuela.

— Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

Lily no supo cómo fue que pasó o por qué fue como si el tiempo hubiese corrido, pero el pensamiento la golpeó con algo de fuerza cuando se encontró frente al expreso de Hogwarts.

Sería su último año en el colegio, y entonces jamás volvería a esa estación hasta algún momento que el azar determinara.

Mantuvo su mirada fija en el grupo de pelirrojos que agitaban sus manos, despidiéndose de ella y de Hugo. Cuando el tren tomó una curva, apartándola de forma definitiva de su familia, se acomodó en el asiento que compartía con su primo. Él parecía muy animado esa mañana, como si en el viento soplaran buenas noticias que iluminaron su jornada.

Hugo estaba tranquilo porque ya sabía y tenía planificado su último año, Lily lo sabía. Él se esforzaría en los exámenes para cumplir su anhelo de ser profesor, aprovecharía al máximo los meses que seguían con sus amigos y tal vez, si se lo proponían, harían algunas locuras empleando la excusa de ser alumnos de último año.

Lily también pensaba en hacer todo eso, con el pequeño inconveniente que se presentaba en unos de los puntos.

No tenía ni idea de qué quería hacer con su vida después de Hogwarts.

* * *

— ¡Woah! —el pequeño grito escapó en el momento en que el animal aterrizó precipitadamente frente a ella, trastabillando un poco.

—Es una lechuza algo pequeña para llevar tantas cartas—observó con algo de preocupación Ana, una compañera de Gryffindor del mismo año que Lily.

—Mi mamá no quiere cambiarla, dice que le recuerda a una lechuza que tuvo cuando tenía mi edad—Lily colocó los ojos en blanco mientras desataba el manojo de cartas de la diminuta pata del ave.

Pocos segundos después, tenía separadas sus cartas de aquellas que iban dirigidas a Hugo. Le parecía muy irreal que ellos fueran los últimos Weasley que quedaban en Hogwarts. Pronto, no quedarían melenas pelirrojas que rondaran por esos pasillos hasta, tal vez, varios años más.

Lily tenía tres cartas. Una de su madre, otra de su padre y finalmente, una de su abuela. Por lo general esos eran sus remitentes infaltables. En medio de los escritos, muchas veces, se filtraban saludos y abrazos provenientes de los demás integrantes de la familia.

Amaba coleccionar cartas, lo hacía desde que había entrado allí. Tenían un poder mayor que era capaz de levantarla en los momentos donde parecía caer sin frenos.

— ¿Te imaginas cómo sería si cada miembro de tu familia te mandara una carta? —inquirió Ana, añadiendo una nota de humor a su tono.

— El tráfico de lechuzas se vería algo perturbado, o eso creo—alzó las cejas con parsimonia al tiempo que comenzaba a abrir sus cartas.

* * *

Finales de octubre aproximó su presencia en un momento que a muchos se les antojó acelerado. El tiempo parecía ir más rápido cuando menos lo querían, de eso estaba segura Lily. Los EXTASIS eran tema recurrente durante sus clases y la preparación se hacía cada vez más rigurosa. Aún así, no era eso lo que la sumergía en profundas cavilaciones o en pensamientos con vueltas tan vertiginosas que la mareaban.

Su problema era que se sentía avergonzada al no poder responder qué quería hacer después de Hogwarts.  
Era como una maldición persiguiéndola. Cada persona que se le cruzaba estaba predestinada a interrogarla sobre eso. Al compartir sus preocupaciones con su familia, sabía la respuesta que recibiría por más que persistiera su problema: "No te preocupes, Lils, lo sabrás a su debido tiempo".

Por otro lado, Ana había intentado ayudarla y adoptar el papel de guía vocacional al enterarse de su desorden vocacional. Sin embargo, después de un amplio interrogatorio y varias negaciones con la cabeza, llegaron a la conclusión de que Lily definitivamente no tenía idea de lo que quería hacer.

¿Por qué se estaba complicando tanto? Compañeros suyos estaban optando por opciones que constituían un plan B, una salida para conseguir establecerse con algo provisorio en caso de cualquier desilusión. No parecía ser capaz de elaborar un plan de tal envergadura.

¿Acaso le tenía miedo a su futuro o algo por el estilo? Parecía que su inconsciente escapaba a ese concepto de forma irrefutable.

Sacudió su cabeza frente a este repaso de su confusión desastrosa. Atravesó el cuadro para entrar a la sala común, pero apenas alcanzó a dar unos pocos pasos antes de que una cabeza pelirroja exactamente igual a la suya se parara frente a ella.

—Oye, Lils, ¿cuándo se supone que llegan las lechuzas? —preguntó Hugo, ceño levemente fruncido.

—No sé, creo que mañana—contestó con despreocupación.

— ¿La abuela Molly escribirá una carta esta vez?

Lily entonces comprendió el porqué de la pregunta de su primo. Su lista de remitentes intachables de había visto alterada la semana pasada, al notar la falta de una carta dentro de la correspondencia matutina. Sólo una breve carta de su padre, comentándole sobre sus labores y consultando sobre el colegio, y otra de su madre, elaborando mil y un interrogantes y comentándole que la abuela se había sentido algo enferma esa mañana, pero que no era nada de gravedad. No tenía de qué preocuparse, le había afirmado.

—Mamá dijo que estaba enferma, pero debe estar mejor ahora.

— ¿Tú crees? —cuestionó.

—No te preocupes, Hugo, la abuela está bien. Nos habrían dicho si algo pasaba, ¿verdad? —añadió con elocuencia.

—Claro—asintió, sin lucir realmente convencido.

—Podría pedirles en una carta que vengan a sacarnos un fin de semana, ya sabes, para verla.

—Imposible, no nos dejarán salir—Hugo se cruzó de brazos, desganado.

—De alguna forma se logrará, ¿vale? —Lily le dio un apretón amistoso en el hombro— Descuida, la abuela estará bien.

Y emprendió su rumbo a las escaleras de los dormitorios.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Lily aguardaba con ansias la llegada de las lechuzas. No sabía si había sido por su charla con Hugo, pero había comenzado a sembrarse la semilla de la duda en su mente. ¿Y si su mamá le había mentido?

_Imposible__,_ contestó una voz en su cabeza. Su mamá era una mujer muy honesta, no la creía capaz de eso.

Al tener las cartas frente a sus manos, las hojeó sin demora, encontrándose con un escenario que la descolocó.

No había carta de Molly.

Extrañada, optó por leer la carta de su mamá. Alguna explicación debía venir en el interior.

_Mi pequeña:  
Espero que estés aprovechando tu tiempo en el castillo y que todo esté bien por allá. Por favor, no te estreses con las materias, tú sabes muy bien cómo elaborar tus tiempos.  
Tal vez estés inquieta, así que prefiero abordar el punto desde el comienzo. La abuela Molly ha estado esta semana en el hospital, han aplicado algunos tratamientos pero al parecer, algo complicado está detrás de su malestar. En unos días más, van a operarla.  
No te asustes, es sólo un procedimiento que asegurará su salud. No debería existir mayor complicación y te pido que no preocupes a Hugo con esto. Hermione no quiso mencionarle esto en vista de lo nervioso que se pone frente a estas situaciones. Confío en que, haciendo uso de tu serenidad, podrás convencerlo de que está todo bien. Mi madre estará bien.  
Han venido muchos integrantes de la familia a visitarla al hospital. Tu tío George te manda saludos, Angelina también. Victoire también estuvo aquí con Teddy, ambos me dijeron que también te mandaban un abrazo.  
Sigue tranquila y enfocada en el castillo.  
Te quiero con todo el corazón._

Lily se quedó trabada observando las líneas, procesándolas dentro de su cerebro para que consiguieran penetrar realmente.

Todo estaba bien, no había de qué preocuparse.

Aún así, le costaba convencerse.

* * *

—En la carta no me dijo nada—se quejó Hugo, malhumorado.

Los primos Weasley caminaban de vuelta a la sala común luego de la clase de Transformaciones, ambos comentando la reciente situación de Molly.

—Mi mamá me dijo que no era nada grave…

—Me preocupa, Lils—interrumpió su primo.

Lily suspiró inaudiblemente.

—A mi también.

No había servido de nada que su madre le pidiera que se tranquilizara. Había conseguido el efecto contrario, y una incomodidad permanente parecía vivir con Lily desde que había leído esa carta dos días atrás.

—Pero vale, si sucediera algo, no tendrían por qué ocultarlo, ¿no?

—Hugo, debemos tener fe en que la abuela está bien—Lily detestaba que comenzaran a emplear el discurso del tipo "el peor de los casos".

—No es que quiera que le pase algo, Lily—se puso a la defensiva—. Sólo digo que si algo sucediera, deberían decirnos de inmediato. Quizás estemos en Hogwarts, pero no estamos en un encierro tipo Azkaban.

Lo meditó brevemente, y supo que Hugo tenía razón. Frente a ese caso, sería una aberración que no se atrevieran a contactarlos.

—Ya le pedí a mi mamá en una carta que pidiera permiso para sacarnos. Quiero visitarla—ambos se quedaron quietos a medida que la escalera comenzaba a girar para guiarlos a su respectivo destino.

—Hablando de otro tema, Lils, ¿qué tal va la misión "escogiendo mi destino"?

—No muy bien—aceptó—. Siento que nada me llena, Hugo.

—Es imposible que no exista algo—frunció los labios, meditando—. A ti te gusta ayudar a la gente, Lils, ¿no has pensado en ser sanadora?

—La abuela me dijo lo mismo hace un par de meses—acotó—, pero no lo sé. No creo servir para eso.

— ¿Por qué no? Tienes las notas y la dedicación. No veo el problema.

—No estoy segura—explicó secamente.

—No puedes vivir con ese miedo, Lils—desordenó su cabello con una de sus manos mientras emprendía su rumbo al dormitorio de chicos—. Sólo piénsalo con cuidado, ¿vale?

Y dejó a Lily en la sala, con un mar de pensamientos que la confundía como nunca.

* * *

Una semana después, una nerviosa Lily aguardaba con impaciencia la aparición de una lechuza. Hugo estaba a su lado, ambos con la comida sobre sus platos pero sin siquiera probar bocado.

No habían recibido noticias sobre Molly. Habían escrito algunas cartas durante esos días, preguntando a distintos miembros de la familia con respecto a su abuela.

Ninguna respuesta llegó a sus manos. Por ende, sus esperanzas estaban depositadas en esta nueva entrega que siempre se hacía en el gran comedor.

Ambos retuvieron la respiración cuando una solitaria carta acabó frente a ellos, siendo Ginny la remitente.  
Lily la abrió con las manos temblorosas y ambos comenzaron a leer.

_Querida hija:  
Lamento la inquietud que debe haberte provocado no recibir respuesta a ninguna de las cartas que Hugo y tú mandaron esta última semana. Perdóname por no haberte mantenido al tanto, y no queda más que explicar las cosas.  
La abuela Molly ha tenido complicaciones y la han trasladado de piso en el hospital. Aparentemente, algo en el tratamiento ha fallado y su sistema lo ha comenzado a rechazar. Gran parte de la familia ya está aquí y sólo faltan Charlie y George, que llegarán esta noche.  
Estamos en proceso de conversación con McGonagall para que nos autorice a sacarlos durante esta semana. Sabemos que la profesora lo entenderá.  
Es sólo para que vean a la abuela, ya que aún puede recibir visitas, por ende, no caían en preocupaciones extremistas.  
Probablemente mañana, McGonagall les avise algo. Tengan su baúl listo sólo con cosas importantes.  
Los quiero._

Un silencio sepulcral siguió a la lectura, a pesar de que parecía ser meramente algo en sus mentes frente al bullicio que siempre poblaba a las mesas de las casas.

Lily dobló la carta lentamente, aún asimilando las palabras.

—Esto no me gusta—soltó Hugo.

—A mi tampoco—La sombra de la tristeza se instaló en los ojos de Lily— ¿Te diste cuenta de cómo escribió la carta mi mamá? Empezó con el diagnóstico y no me trago eso de que nos saquen de aquí sólo para que no nos preocupemos.

—No quiero pensar en la otra posibilidad, Lils—Hugo comenzó a susurrar, acercándose más a su prima— ¿Crees que la abuela puede estar grave?

Lily tomó su cuchara, hundiéndola en la sopa que tenía frente suyo pero dejándola en esa posición frente a la repentina ausencia de hambre.

—No quiero creer eso.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Lily parecía algo así como un fantasma. Rondaba por los pasillos sin hacer notar su presencia, ausente y apagada, limitándose a hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer de manera mecánica.

—Va a estar bien, Lils—Ana acarició el dorso de su mano durante la clase de Herbología, en vista de la notoria distracción que suponían sus pensamientos en ese momento.

Por supuesto, su amiga sabía sobre lo que estaba pasando, y no sabía muy bien si respaldarse en su apoyo.

Ana nunca había presenciado alguna enfermedad en su familia, ya que sus abuelos habían muerto cuando ella apenas tenía cuatro años y sus recuerdos sobre esas personas habían sido anulados. Por ende, le costaba entrar perfectamente en los zapatos de Lily en ese instante.

Y la pequeña Potter sentía que nadie más que Hugo conseguía entender su angustia en ese momento. Ambos habían empacado sus cosas, preparándose para salir en caso de que fuera necesario y sin demora.

A la salida de la clase, Lily fue tomada por sorpresa por la voz de su profesor.

—Lily, ¿puedes venir un momento? —pidió con calma el profesor Longbottom.

Dubitativa, Lily observó a Ana, señalándole que siguiera con su rumbo al igual que los demás, que ya abandonaban el invernadero.

— ¿Qué sucede, profesor? —trató de emplear algo más de entusiasmo a su voz. Le estaba costando un mundo.

— ¿Cómo está la señora Weasley? —inquirió, cambiando su semblante repentinamente de la máscara de tranquilidad a una expresión inquieta.

Supo que se refería a su abuela. Neville Longbottom siempre fue un buen amigo de su familia, manteniéndose en contacto con ellos de manera permanente. No le extrañó, por lo tanto, de que supiera sobre el incidente de Molly.

—No lo sé—Lily sintió que su voz temblaba—. Mi mamá nos pidió que organizáramos nuestras maletas en caso de que nos sacaran del castillo.

Neville asintió, analizando la respuesta de forma minuciosa.

—Vale, sólo… dile a tus padres que para cualquier cosa, me contacten. ¿Podrías decirles?

—Claro, profesor—Lily se giró con algo de lentitud para emprender su rumbo de regreso, pero fue interrumpida en mitad de su camino por la voz de Neville.

—Ah, ¿Lily? —la aludida se giró de nuevo—Los apoyo durante esto. Recuérdalo. Mantente serena para no inquietar más a tu familia, necesitan tratar de estar tranquilos.

—De acuerdo—Lily no pudo esbozar el más mínimo atisbo de sonrisa, y optó por abandonar el invernadero.

Dejó atrás la expresión apenada que se había implantado en el rostro de Neville.

* * *

Tal como habían esperado, a eso de las siete de la tarde la profesora McGonagall reunió a ambos para avisarles que debían bajar su equipaje, ya que sus padres habían vuelto a por ellos.

Pocos minutos después, Lily y Hugo atravesaban la sala común frente a la mirada confusa de gran parte de sus compañeros y el semblante de entendimiento que adoptaron sus amigos cercanos.

Lily había comenzado a observar a McGonagall y lucía un nuevo tipo de rostro severo. Era una perfecta mezcla entre preocupación y tristeza, lo que evidenciaba en sus ojos brillantes y las facciones caídas.

Algo dolió en su pecho al comprender que, quizás, su profesora sabía más sobre la situación que ella misma.

Para el momento en que se encontraron con sus padres, se limitaron a cruzar la habitación con rapidez para atarse a ellos en un abrazo. Hermione no pudo frenar el paso de las lágrimas y Ron la miró con algo de reproche, en vista de que la angustia de los pequeños Weasley se había acrecentado aún más.

Lily observó los rostros agónicos de sus padres. Sabía que su mamá siempre optaba por el papel de la fuerte, pero unas grietas comenzaban a formarse en su coraza y estaba comenzando a desmoronarse. Su padre intentaba ser el soporte, otorgando la tranquilidad que faltaba en esa repentina tormenta.

* * *

Al llegar a la madriguera, Lily pudo darse cuenta de la sombra que parecía cubrirla desde todo lo que había sucedido. Una luz mortecina, correspondiente a la cocina, estaba encendida, vislumbrándose varias siluetas a través de la ventana. Toda la familia debía encontrarse ahí.

Estratégicamente, Lily tomó la mano de su padre, obligándolo a caminar a su ritmo. Los demás se adelantaron y Harry observó a su hija, con un rostro donde poblaba el miedo y la inseguridad.

Lily comenzó a hablar en susurros.

— ¿Qué le pasa a la abuela, papá? —sonó más como una exigencia que como una pregunta.

Harry lanzó un vistazo de inseguridad al grupo delante de ellos, corroborando que nadie más les prestaba atención en ese instante. Lily notó que los ojos de su padre se entristecieron y que su voz estaba reacia a salir.

—No está bien, Lils. Estamos esperando noticias y la verdad es que el ambiente de la casa está muy tenso. Sólo te pido que apoyes a tu madre y a los demás, ¿vale? —Aguardó un asentimiento por parte de su hija—Lo está pasando muy mal, no sabes el esfuerzo que hizo para no empezar a llorar cuando te vio. Trata de apoyarla a ella y a tus hermanos, ¿de acuerdo?

Lily asintió nuevamente, manteniendo la mano de su padre apretada con firmeza a medida que se mentalizaba para ser fuerte.

* * *

Le estaba costando bastante, la verdad. Siempre pensó que la misión se le daba mejor a su madre, siempre luciendo formidable y entera incluso en los momentos más desesperanzadores. Pero podía verlo en su mirada, la mujer a la que siempre veía con una máscara de fortaleza sobre las cicatrices comenzaba a quebrarse, tal como el resto de su familia.

El abuelo Arthur apenas iba a la casa, no se mostraba dispuesto a abandonar el hospital, a pesar de que haber sido relegado de la zona restringida donde trataban a Molly. Sus tíos de dedicaban a hablar en susurros, cuchicheando, luciendo nerviosos e implantando esos mismos nervios en los demás, quienes imaginaban posibles palabras y secretos que se ocultaban en esas conversaciones. Sus hermanos y algunos de sus primos trataban de mantener una rutina dentro del hogar, con la esperanza de mantener apartada la atención de todos durante al menos unos minutos. Todo lo demás consistía en periódicas visitas al hospital en busca de noticias, hasta que finalmente, se terminó relegando la tarea a los mayores.

Lily siempre tuvo diversas teorías con respecto al manejo del dolor de las personas, y lo que acontecía en la casa no era más que una afirmación a sus pensamientos. Varias de sus primas, tales como Victoire, Lucy y Roxanne, se limitaban a deambular como fantasmas por la casa, sin molestarse en marcar sus presencias y optando por el relego. Sus primos (o la mayoría de ellos), por otro lado, trataban de continuar con las labores de cada día, obstruyendo los pensamientos y haciendo un esfuerzo por no evidenciar cualquier sentimiento confidencial. Pero claro, para algunos, como Teddy y Louis, comenzaban a sucumbir.

El tío George y el tío Percy aparecían en la casa con rostros sombríos, apenas asomando una sonrisa al momento de ver a sus hijos o sobrinos, dirigiéndose de manera automática a los pisos superiores para conversar. ¿De qué?, pues Lily prefería ignorarlo.

Tío Bill y tío Charlie optaban por sociabilizar un poco más, pero con temas bastante encasillados, que no contuvieran grietas que consiguieran guiar hacia la condición actual de su madre.

Y por último, se daba cuenta de que las peores retenciones de dolor las tenían su tío Ron y su madre. Ambos llegaban deshechos a la casa, y eran un fracaso en disimularlo. Su madre parecía perder cada vez más el brillo en sus ojos y su padre no sabía cómo lidiar con eso.

Tampoco lo sabía ella.

* * *

Dos días después de que su padre abriera la puerta de su habitación y se sentara en su cama para darle una charla con respecto a su abuela –la que supo amargamente a despedida-, bajó a la cocina de la casa a eso de las tres de la tarde. Había dormido más de nueve horas, presentando sus ojos hinchados y un pequeño dolor en la cabeza luego de haber esparcido lágrimas sobre su almohada. El día anterior, apenas había salido unas cuantas veces de su enclaustramiento.

Cuando bajó, se encontró con una escena que le heló el corazón. Alguien había colocado las vajillas y los utensilios sobre la mesa, aguardando por un almuerzo que nunca llegó. Nadie estaba ahí, como si de pronto todos se hubiesen vuelto fantasmas.

Aguardó, en búsqueda de algún sonido. Recibió su señal con el alzamiento de murmullos en una habitación cercana, eran varias voces que debían ser de sus primos. Dio unos pocos pasos resonantes sobre la madera hasta que una silueta salió de forma apresurada de la habitación a la que se dirigía. Cerró la puerta sin delicadeza y tomó la mano de Lily para guiarla de vuelta a las escaleras.

Victoire tenía el contorno de los ojos rojos, y Lily sabía que eso no era bueno.

— ¿Dónde están todos? —preguntó, oponiendo resistencia al arrastre de su prima.

Victoire siguió tirando de su mano, con algo más de suavidad, y le dirigió una mirada desanimada durante unos segundos.

—Varios fueron al hospital. Unos pocos nos quedamos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —esta vez, Lily fue tajante y soltó el agarre de su prima de un tirón.

Victoire pareció desconcertada frente a la reacción, pero en menos de dos segundos, salió de su aturdimiento. Alzó su mano con agilidad para frenar el recorrido de una lágrima a través de su mejilla y carraspeó, buscando la voz que parecía haberse atascado en su garganta.

—La abuela está mal—su voz se ahogó nuevamente—, estamos esperando noticias. Por favor, Lily—sonó implorante—, quédate conmigo.

Lo último le produjo una extraña sensación. Victoire era la mayor de sus primas, y siempre era ella la que cuidaba de todos. Nunca había pasado al revés.

Frente al aturdimiento, que intentaba opacar al terror, optó por seguirla a través de las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Sin previo aviso, su prima la abrazó y la sostuvo con fuerza. Las voces se escuchaban con mayor fuerza en el piso inferior, y ese sonido se mezclaba con los corazones agitados de las dos muchachas que aguardaban en ese espacio que lucía repentinamente mortecino.

Un ulular de lechuza irrumpió en el silencio y unos pocos segundos transcurrieron. Luego, vinieron agudos sollozos desde abajo. Sollozos que pertenecían a Dominique y Lucy, supo en el momento en que lo descifró.

Entonces, cuando llegó el entendimiento, ambas comenzaron a llorar.

La abuela Molly se había ido.

* * *

Nunca había estado en un funeral, y fue, probablemente, la peor hora y media que había vivido en su vida hasta entonces. Le dolía ver al abuelo Arthur, marchito y con un notorio espacio vacío a su lado; a sus primas, anegadas por las lágrimas e intentando buscar apoyo en aquellos que parecían sobrellevar mejor la situación; a sus primos, con los rostros serios y agónicos; a sus tíos, la mitad de ellos sin más fuerzas para llorar y tratando de mantenerse serenos, y la otra mitad (la que incluía a su madre), que parecía recibir la realidad como una oleada, induciéndoles dolor que a ratos dejaban exteriorizar. Y ella, abrazando con fuerza a James, sólo se dejaba ir y divergía entre instantes de ausencia y agonía.

Era como si la vida de todos se hubiese detenido, y se preguntaba si encontrarían alguna forma de seguir adelante.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba, y era irrefrenable. Por más obstáculos y demoras que presentaron, su familia debió continuar, porque a veces esa era la única opción que quedaba.

Después de todo el período en que debió sortear las condolencias de los demás, tragarse las lágrimas en los momentos donde parecían asomar y buscar una técnica para intentar volver a su vida y ayudar a los demás, Lily llegó a la fecha donde debía dar sus EXTASIS.

Una iluminación había llegado a su vida, no supo muy bien cómo, pero había llegado. Cuando creía que nada la sacaría de la oscuridad, fue sólo esa certeza lo que consiguió alzarse, aunque fuese un poco.

Luego de dar las pruebas, se encontraba en la habitación junto a su madre. Su padre aún se encontraba en el trabajo y James y Albus había salido de la casa esa tarde. Ambas se habían tendido en la cama, simplemente para conversar, para unirse de una manera que parecía imposible de imaginar hace unos pocos meses.

—No importa cómo salga todo, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Tu padre y yo estamos orgullosos de ti—afirmó, acariciando el dorso de su mano.

—Estaba tranquila—comentó, con un tono de voz algo similar a un susurro—. Sentía que ella estaba conmigo. Siento que está conmigo en todas partes.

Ginny se quedó en silencio unos momentos. Un silencio lleno de recuerdos y confidencias.

— ¿Mamá?

— ¿Sí? —trató de sonreír, aunque sus ojos lucían llorosos, al igual que los de Lily.

Fue entonces cuando compartió su determinación.

—Quiero ser sanadora._  
_


End file.
